


Hazy Blue Flames

by Wordlesswriter



Series: The Soldier and The Spark [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rolinski, Romance, Wisps, tooth rotting, will of the wisps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: On a cold December night, Stiles Stilinski was lead by the wisp to help a man in need. Little did he know what the little helping hands of fate has stored for him at the end of the luminous trail.Prequel Of Shield Mep.s. not my best summary. sorry for that. I'll change it when I have a better one.





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another #Rolinski fic. And I know, I haven't finished Shield ME. But please bear with me. This idea keeps popping in my head. AND I JUST NEED TO WRITE IT. >.

Stiles is walking through the busy streets of New York in a cold December night. His father has decided to visit his brother-in-law, Phil Coulson, and stay for the holidays. A little family bonding long overdued. It has been a long time since they actually have one that doesn’t involve skype.

Stiles shivers from the cold. The temperature is lot harsher than the last time he visited. But he doesn't mind because cold Yuletide air has always been his and his mother's favorite time of the year. Although it forces him to remember his mother, their happy times during Christmas can never be tarnished.

He pulls his coat closer, determined to find the best gift for his father and his uncle. But then, he catches a familiar flash of fiery blue. Stiles stops in his tracks. He hasn't seen it for months. Since the time he ignored it when he came searching for a dead body in the woods. But he can't be mistaken. It had to be.....

He looks back and there it is. A blue fire the size of his fist with arms and body but with no feet, waving at him. It’s a blue flame dancing in the wind. The Will-o’-the-Wisp. He comes closer to it until he is merely a feet way.

When Stiles was five, he got lost in the woods. No matter how hard he tries to remember, he could not find his way back. When he almost lost hope and was about to give up, a little burst of fire ignites a few feet away from him. When he was near it, it disappears but a trail of it shines through the woods. Stiles decided to follow it and soon he was stepping in his backyard and his mom and dad were hugging him. Ever since then, whenever he gets lost or there was a place he needed to be, these little blue fires would shine through and guide him homebound.

"Well hello there, little guy. Haven't seen you in while. Aren't you a little late too show up?" The wisp suddenly burns angry red and hisses at him. "Whoa!" Stiles jumps away from the angry fire. People move away from him and stares as if he is crazy. He may as well be. He is after all the only one seeing a floating fire in the middle of the street. "Cool down, dude. I know. My fault. I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry."

The wisp turns back to its lazy blue flame. Then its little arms start swaying to its left. Stiles looks where it is gesturing and sees the trail of Will-o’-the-Wisps.

"Do you want me to follow you?" It whistles as it nods. "Lead me home." Stiles says and the trail of wisps shines brighter like it always did.

Stiles follows the trail without any reluctance. He has a hundred and ten percent confidence that they will never lead him astray. They have always been there to guide him to where he is supposed to be.

But he has a feeling that something is different with this trail. He can't put a finger on it but he knows something is up.

"You're not leading me into a prank to punish me for not following you last time, are you?" Stiles asks. The wisps hisses like it was offended. May be it is. "Hey now, just checking." It sizzles like it can't believe how being stupid Stiles is right now.

So Stiles follows wisps after wisps. Then he arrives at an apartment complex somewhere in Brooklyn. **BROOKLYN!!!** How did he even walk that far? He only remembers walking through a thick fog and then here he is.

The trail continues inside the complex. Stiles goes inside and follows up to the third floor. He is led to an apartment at the end of the corridor. There is light coming through the door. The wisp is gesturing at the door.

"You want me to go inside?" Stiles asks. The wisp continues to gesture inside and then it vanishes. That is the final one so... he is where he has to be. Stiles knocks on the door.  "Hello? Anybody in there?"

Nobody answers. He knocks again but still no answer comes back. May be the wisps has pranked him after all. But no, that isn't their way. There's something he needs to do here.

Stiles tries the door. It’s unlocked. Stiles takes a deep breath and opens the door. The apartment is clean and simple. Almost military like. The air is cold as if he is outside. Then he sees the open windows letting the cold air in. He looks around but nobody seems to be there.

He is about to leave when he hears it. A whimpering. Fearful and in agony. It comes from the sofa. Stiles immediately rushes there. What he sees made his heart clench painfully.

There is a man in late 20's curled up on his knees and hugging himself. He is pale as  snow and shivering violently. Stiles could even hear his teeth rattling.

"Oh god..." Stiles gasps pitifully. He swiftly strips off his red hoody as he moves to the other side of the sofa to get a better access. He wraps the poor guy with  his hoody and starts to shake him awake.

"Hey dude! Wake up!"

The man's eyes shot wide open. He gasps desperately and struggles to get up. Stiles puts a firm hand on the man’s chest to stop him.

"Hey man it's okay! It was just a dream but you're awake now. It's okay." The panic look goes away but the shivering won't stop. Stiles touches his forehead. He doesn't feel cold. In fact he feels very warm, but not feverish. PTSD, Stiles surmises.

Stiles rushes to the open windows and closes it. He looks around and finds an old radiator. It looks like the one from his grandmother's house. Stiles turns it on. He goes back to the man.

He doesn't look like he can stand so Stiles pushes the sofa where the man is toward the radiator. Stiles removes his sweater and wraps them around the man's feet and legs.

Stiles checks the man. The teeth rattling has stopped and the shivering seems to drop a notch. Then he looks into the man's eyes. They are bright blue and are swirling with emotions like he can't understand why Stiles is there taking care of him. Yet he is thankful. There is so much vulnerability in those bright eyes.

Stiles rubs his hands and when they are warm he puts them on the man's cheeks. And he does it over and over. Color comes back to the man’s cheeks and the shivering had gone down into small tremors.

"Feeling better, dude?" Stiles asks softly.

The man took a deep breath. "Yes....Tha-thank you." the man rasps.

The man tries to sit down but his arms were shaky and he almost falls down. Stiles catches him and helps him sat up. The man pulls Stiles jacket tighter around him.

"May be I should get you something bigger than my jacket. May be a blanket?"

"No need. It's okay. You've done more than enough." the man says.

Stiles looks at the man worriedly. "Are you sure? I could get you a hot coffee. Or warm coco."

The man shakes his head but there is a smile playing at his lips. “I’m fine. I just need to feel warmer.” The man looked up at him, his bright blue eyes is tired but they were bright and grateful. “Thank you.”

“Uhm you’re welcome. Oh yah… I’m Stiles by the way.” Stiles offers his hands. The man stares at him and slowly he smiles. He shakes his hand and says, “Steve.”

“Are you sure I can’t do anything else?” Stiles asks

“No.” The man answers curtly.

Stiles surveys the Steve’s face.

“You know… talking about it helps.” Stiles suggests.

“I know…” Steve said tersely. He instantly cave in himself.

“I’m not telling you to tell it now or to me. I just … in your own time… when your feel ready to talk about it. It’s your choice. But when you did get it off your chest, it’ll get easier."

Steve nods, acknowledging his suggestion.

A wisp appears behind Steve gesturing to the door. Right then, his phone vibrates. His father was asking him where he was, if he'd be late for dinner. Stiles scowls at the text and glares at the wisp. 

“Is something wrong?” Steve asks.

“I have to go. Is there anything I could do for you before I leave?”

“Oh… I'm okay now.” The man says softly, a tinge of sadness discordant in his voice. He gave Stiles a smile. It is small and hardly reaches his eyes. But there’s something in them that makes Stiles believe that Steve will be just fine.

Just then another wisp appears right in front of Steve. Stiles is flabbergasted. He has never experienced this event. Are the Fates giving him choices? A little bit of freedom for his life? If he chooses to leave, he’d be fine and somehow this stranger, Steve, will be too because he has helped him. And they can go on with their lives with a small memory that in the greatest of needs someone will be there to help. But then, they’ll go through their lives without knowing what might have happened should he stay.

Stiles smiles, silently thanking the wisps and also the Fates for giving him this choice. He makes a decision and the wisps fades away.

"Steve." Stiles calls the man’s attention. Steve looks at him expectantly. "Would you want some company? We can watch a movie or something." Stiles asked sincerely.

"I thought you have to go." Steve said.

"Yeah. But it's not a very urgent. I can stay if you want to. Whatcha say? Some Star Wars marathon with me?" Stiles putting on pouty hopeful face.

Steve smiles to himself as he shakes his head. "Okay."

"Okay!"

"But what's Star Wars?"

Stiles gasps. "You don't know star wars?"

"Never heard of-" Stiles holds up a hand.

Stiles shushes him. "This is unacceptable. We have to fix this immediately. Like right now." Stiles says as he rummages through his back pack. "Aha!" Stiles pulls out his tablet. His uncle gave it as an early Christmas gift. But his uncle promised to give him another on Christmas day. No, he's not a spoiled brat. No matter what his father says.

Stiles looks for the file. When he finds it, he scoots over and held the screen between them.

"So the thing is there's a galaxy far far away and it's in a middle of civil war. A tyrannical evil emperor is controlling and people started to rebel against him. They managed to stole the plan for its super weapon that can destroy planets and a princess was carrying it back to the rebels. But their ship got capture. In a desperate move, the princess let her droids escape with the plans in a blind hope that it’ll find its way to the rebels."

"Interesting." Steve said.

"Oh it is. Just you wait." Stiles says. Stiles plays the movie. Steve scoots closer to Stiles.

Steve is amazed. The effects. The high speed chase. The Force. Everything had enraptured him. He posed questions. A lot of them. Which got Stiles thinking if Steve lived under a rock or something. Who doesn’t know what a Jedi is? But Steve asked it out of genuine curiosity and Stiles was more than happy to answer it.

"I wonder if Luke and Leia got together." Steve mused

Stiles snorts. "Oh don't get so fixated on that."

"You know what happens next?"

"Of course. I have watched all the installments, including the Christmas holiday especial. Which is dreadful. And I should have heed the warning not to watch it."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, it's a trilogy."

Stiles insists they drink something warm. Steve agrees. They manage to make warm coco milk drink from Steve’s bare supplies.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" Steve asked.

"My whole name is not actually Stiles. It's.... No one except my Mom can pronounce my name. So I stick with Stiles which is from my surname Stilinski."

"Try me."

"Are you serious?" Steve nods enthusiastically. Stiles types his name on his phone then shows it to Steve. "It's polish." Stiles helpfully supplies.

“Przemyslaw.” Steve speaks fluidly.

Stiles shivers upon hearing his name Steve manages to pronounce it right. Stiles

"What the.... How'd you manage???"

"I know a bit of Polish."

"Say it again." Stiles asks giddily.

The name rolls naturally on Steve's tongue. “DUDE!!!” Stiles feels something he can’t explain. He reaches out to Steve and hugs and shakes him. “Dude, you did not murder my name. I’m so keeping you forever.” Stiles feels Steve’s hands comes up for a loose hug. He swiftly pulls away. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

"It's okay." Steve blushes. "I don't mind."

Stiles yawns. Stiles looked at his watch. 12:30 am.

"Oh god. Dad is so going to kill me. I have to really go now." Stiles says as he bolts to the sofa for his backpack and tablet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you so late." Steve walks him to the door.

Stiles smiles at him. "Shut it. I had a good time. We should do this again. Tomorrow. Same time?"

"I'd love to." Steve agrees.

Stiles pulls Steve in one arm hug and pulls quickly. He keeps a hand on Steve’s shoulders. "Don't let your nightmares keep you from dreaming." He pats his shoulder and let his arm fall down. Steve nods. "See you, Steve."

"See you, Stiles."

He opens the door and walks out of the apartment.

A wisp appears in front of him, Stiles smiles brightly at it. "Take me home."

 

 

Stiles was looking for gifts when he sees this brown leather jacket. Steve has this vintage aura around, like a 1940's sensibility Stiles can only see in old black and white films. It's in the way he speaks formally, old words and senile lines. Some phrases and exclamations his grandparents usually use and can be considered archaic and extinct. The way he moves, there is something regal about him. Steve is classic. The jacket will fit him perfectly. He enters the store and buys it.

The past few days has been one of the best times in his life. And Steve is just… he can’t describe it. But everything about him interests Stiles. His taste for really old music. His fascination with technology as if it is the first time he has ever seen it. His fashion sense. His pants are so Nineteen Forties. Don’t get him started on the way he speaks. That is a whole new bullet point. And his sensibilities is a whole new topic. He can build a power point on them.

A guy like him shouldn’t exist. Not in this millennium any way. And definitely in his age.

Stiles theorized Steve is raised in a very isolated place with a bunch of really old people. He can’t confirm it. He’s not that rude to ask.

But Steve is nothing short of brave. He’s cautious of the things he doesn’t know and mindful of the things he’ll say. In spite of that, he tries new things that Stiles offers him. Steve accepted Stiles offer to play in the arcade and go carting. Stiles can’t forget how Steve managed to ring the bell in the High Striker game and the puck got stuck on the bell. Stiles has seen Steve defended a woman from her abusive husband. He even chased a robber for fuck’s sake. To boot it far far further, he helped a grandma cross the street.

One time they walked through the Brooklyn bridge to get to Manhattan while they ate their burritos that Stiles had bought for Steve. Steve liked the burrito and they both laugh at how much mess they both made while eating it.

Also, Stiles can’t curse in front of Steve. Stiles cursed one time in front of him and Steve has given him a piece of his mind on why not to cuss. He had never felt more regretful in his entire life. Plus, Steve said please and he can’t not say yes. Still, he has a wide range vocabulary of not so polite words he can use until Steve bans every one of them. Steve already banned 8 of them.

Stiles finds out that Steve is a really good artist. ( _He may or may not had gone through his stuff without his permission.)_ His drawings are excellent so he took him in an art gallery in New York. And somehow they Steve got a job at the end of their visit. He’ll be the assistant of the curator.  

It’s been good. Really _really_ good times, if Stiles say so himself and if must admit, he doesn’t want it to end.

 

On the afternoon of Christmas, Stiles goes to Brooklyn like he a normal person do. He travels via train because today the wisps don’t want him to give a piggy back ride through their mystical travelling ways. They’re fickle. He’s used to it. It is a good thing he has an almost idyllic memory and he remembers the streets and the building’s name.

"Merry Christmas!" Stiles cheers as he reveals the gift he had been hiding behind his back and almost shoves it right on Steve's face.

"Oh Stiles. I didn't know you were coming." Steve says. Steve smiles and took it. "Thank you." Steve frowns. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to give you."

"It's okay. It's a surprise after all."

Stiles grabs Steve's hand and leads him to the sofa. He starts unpacking his backpack. He brings out his portable speakers and plays his Christmas playlist. Then he pulls out the foods he managed cook before he left and some left over from lunch.

"I hope you’re hungry." Stiles says opening the containers.

"Wow, this is so much." Steve claims.

"Well today is one of my dad's cheat day. So... He made sure to cook foods that's dripping with very bad cholesterol and sodium. Plus, my uncle got a very big and well stocked kitchen so..." Stiles shrugs and takes out his laptop. He turns it on. Stiles let Steve choose what movie he wants to watch.

“Is it alright that you are here instead with your Dad and Uncle?” Steve asks as the movie starts.

“Yeah. We’ll be celebrating at 7. Plus, I thought, it’s Christmas. No one should celebrate it alone.”

Stiles smiles shyly at Steve. Steve stares back at him and smiles back at him.

They eat while watching ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas’. Stiles makes himself comfortable by leaning on Steve’s side. Steve loops his arms around Stiles shoulders and let the younger man rest his head on his shoulders. It almost caught Stiles by surprise but he is far too comfortable to be startled by the move. He just let himself sink in Steve’s warmth.  

After the movie ends, Steve decides to open his gift. When he sees the brown leather jacket, he smiles at Stiles.  

"Do you like it? It's kind of an old style but I have a feeling it’ll suit you." Stiles said as Steve brush his finger on the supple material.

“Yes… Very much… Thank you.” Steve says and hugs Stiles.

“Try it.” Stiles encourages.

Steve shrugs the jacket on. He expectantly looks up at Stiles. Stiles catches his breath. Steve looks regal like one of those vintage portraits of men in the 40’s. Steve starts to lose his bright glow into a frown.

“Do I look… bad?” Steve asked.

“No! You look really amazing actually. The jacket suits you really good. It’s just you look…” Steve waits expectantly. “…classic.”

“Classic?” Steve asked curious.

“You have this… I don’t know… aura or something. Like you’re this handsome protagonist who stepped out of a vintage movie. Everything about you is regal.” Stiles stops at what he just said.

Steve flushes and looks away. “Uhmm Thanks.”

Stiles clears his throat and prepared to ask something he had been thinking since this morning. “Steve, can I have your number later? I don't think I'd be able to come here as often as I can.”

“Oh. Sure.” Steve answered. Stile noticed how Steve suddenly loses his spark and looks gloomy.

“I know. It sucks. We won’t be able to see each other every day.” Stiles touches Steve’s arms and makes Steve face him. Steve moves but he won’t meet his eyes. “The past days had been a blast. In fact, it’s one of my bests. And I don’t want it to end.” Stiles doesn’t know where all this honesty is coming from. But he’s on a roll and he just want Steve to know. “Somehow the Fates wants me to meet you. They lead me straight to you. I- I’m not aware of their reason. I don’t know why. The only thing I’m sure of is I don’t want it to end.”

Steve shifts till his whole body faces Stiles and finally Steve meets Stiles’ eyes. “I’ve been in a very dark place. I don’t know what to do with my life.” Steve touches the hand touching his arm. “But then you are suddenly there and before I know it, I’m smiling and laughing and I’m having the time of my life. You gave my life direction. I didn’t even know how bright my life had become until you told me you’re leaving.”

Steve took a deep breath and smiles. “You chased the darkness away. And I don’t know how to thank you except offer you my friendship and be there whenever you need me. I guess you’re stuck with me now, pal.” Steve smiles.

Stiles grins widely and pulled Steve into a Stilinski hug as what the younger man likes to call it. Steve had gotten to this tight and warm hugs that Stiles gives unexpectedly. At first, he had been startled. But he soon realized Stiles is a tactile person. Little by little, he had gotten used to his constant and close presence. And by now, it just feels natural. Steve melts into his arms and hugs him just as tight and warm.


	2. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate led Stiles to meet Steve. But becoming more than a stranger was his choice and he'd do it over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavy tie in to my fic SHIELD ME and would explain everything that is happening at the later chapters.

After Stiles leaves New York, he and Steve texts each other every day. Simple little things that they want each other to know. Stiles teaches Steve how to use Skype before he left because he knows the wisps won’t always let him have a piggy back ride to Brooklyn. Every few days, they will set up a call. Mostly at early dawn for Stiles or sometimes late in the night. They try not to call when one should be asleep.

Stiles has been training with his magic for a while now. When he arrives back in Beacon Hills, he hounds Deaton to teach him magic. But the old man wasn’t being helpful so he had to figure out everything all on his own. He wants to instantly visit Steve. Turns out teleportation is a lot trickier than he had imagined. He had blasted his origami swan the first time he tried it. But he can use other magic now which is extremely beneficial to a boy running with wolves. It’s not what he is aiming for so skype has to make do for the mean time.

So he practices on his spare time when he is all alone. He’s not trying to hide anything from the pack but he can use magic better when no one is constantly watching him. Sometimes he’ll make his bed sheets fix themselves just for the sake of practice. Most of the time he’ll practice at the woods several meters away from his back yard. He’ll make the fallen leaves fly or make flowers glow and bloom. Sometimes he’ll heal dying plants or injured animals. Patch a crack pavement. Simple stuff until magic comes as easy as breathing.

Sometimes he and Steve make plans. They’d meet up somewhere. Sometimes to a beach. Sometimes to a tourist spot. And after making Steve watch a ton of Disney movies, they finally went to the Disneyland at South Cali.

Stiles drags Steve around. And somehow, they keep on holding hands or they are always touching. And when they are riding the Ferris wheel, they were staring across the sky. When they face each other, the sun was in a perfect angle and Steve looks so amazing bathed in the warm embers of a setting sunlight. Stiles leans slowly giving the man time to stop him but he doesn’t. Instead, Steve met Stiles half way and they kiss while the sun is setting down the horizon. It is chaste, almost fleeting like the twilight. But just as magical. Steve takes his hand and doesn’t let go even when the ride stops, even with all the people looking at them. It felt just right. Stiles doesn’t blush and shy like a high school love struck girl. He doesn’t. He tries to stop smiling, biting his lips but he can’t help himself. And Steve is smiling back at him.

 

After several months, he manages to teleport himself but he almost dies doing it. One minute he is outside with magic swirling around him and then the next he was at Steve’s. But it took a tall toll. He had given more than he had. He is suddenly so weak and he almost collapses. He knocks on Steve’s door and there, Steve found him paler than usual, almost ashen.

It takes just one look before Steve springs into action. He immediately takes Stiles inside and lays him on his couch. Steve gives him some water. Stiles notices Steve’s deep worry and fear furrowing between his golden eyebrows. Not to forget, the older man had not let go of his hands, like he is afraid he will disappear if he let go.

Stiles places his hand over Steve’s and squeezes it gently. Steve asks what happened after Stiles feels a bit better. Color must have come back on his face.

“I tried doing something but I’m still not strong enough to do it properly. I’m fine, Steve. I just feel so tired.”

Stiles stays the night. Steve won’t buy any of Stile’s reason to leave. No one, apart from his family, has expressed care and concern as much as Steve has now. It pulls something in his heart and something washes over him like a warm, soft blanket in a cold, winter night. Steve insists Stiles take the bed and he will sleep on the couch.

“Steve, the bed is big enough for both of us. Or do you not want to sleep with me?” Stiles said.

Steve flushes deep red like he’d explode. His brows furrow heavily as sign that he is thinking heavily. “I know things are more… are faster now. But I want to do us right.”

Stiles smiles at that. God, here’s that vintage manners again. “Okay I understand. We won’t do anything you are not comfortable with. But the bed is big enough.” Stiles laughs at Steve’s conflicted expression. “I promise I won’t do anything naughty.”

“It’s not that. I don’t think I’d be able to resist myself.” Steve admits. Stiles grins and pulls 200 pounds of a man into the bed. Steve falls beside him, trying not to fall on Stiles.

“Well then I give you all the permission to ravish my body.” Stiles says heartily. Steve blushes even more, the tips of his ears are burning. Steve pushes a pillow on Stiles face.

“Jerk.” Steve says.

Nothing happened that night. Stiles is half disappointed and half besotted. He wakes up with Steve spooning him. When the older man wakes up, he kisses him with his eyes half closed from sleep. He is totally fine with doing just this for the next decade or more.

When he finally leaves, he gets almost scorched by Wisps. They are furious with his little stint. He apologizes but he tells them to sod off because they are the ones who force him to do it in the first place. Somehow, he can understand them better and know they are just looking out for him. Stiles knows it has to do with him growing more powerful. He promises to be careful next time.

 

But then, on pack night, their daily TV show is cancelled to bring an important news report. It is of an Alien invasion. Stiles watches in horror as a gigantic monster come out from the giant hole from the sky. Iron man is there. A man with a hammer that controls lightning. A red haired woman. A man with a bow and arrow. Then, there is Captain America, the legendary Nazi-Punching World War II superhero. They are all fighting against the invasion. Even the Hulk comes to help.

Then, there comes in a report of Captain America being unmasked. And it makes Stiles' blood run cold. He can't be mistaken. He knows that face. He has fallen asleep looking at it. He has kissed those lips so many times. It is Steve. _His_ Steve.

The scene changes. There is Steve raising his shield and he is blasted out of the window.

"NO!!!!" Stiles screams. Stiles rushes to the front of the TV. He waits in halted breath as the cameraman and the reporter scrambles to find Steve. There he is on the top of a car, painfully trying to get up.

Stiles rushes out of the house and run into the forest calling out the wisps.

"Wisps! Come out! I need your help!" He cried.

A wisp appears on his right.

"Take me to Steve." Stiles pleads.

It shakes its head. "Please. You can't do this to me. You can't let him die. Let me help him."

It shakes its head and disappears.

"No! Come back! Please."

Stiles knows the wisps would never take him somewhere dangerous. But, if they knew Steve was just going to die, then they shouldn't have let them meet. Is this his punishment for not listening to them?

Stiles storms back inside. He prays to all the gods there is to let Steve live through this crisis. He wills himself to believe that Steve will come out of it alive. Because he can't live through anything else. He watches in tense silence as more aliens comes out of the wormhole.

Someone shook him. Stiles turns and sees Derek looking at him worriedly. Stiles tells him he was fine. But he really isn't and even the humans can tell he is lying. Derek, in his rare moments, wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Scott engulf him in a hug and the soon the others move closer to him, trying to console him.

"It'll be alright." Derek promised.

"I hope so." Stiles said.

And then Ironman is going to the portal and New York is saved. And Stiles finally breathes.

Stiles doesn’t know how to deal with this new information. How could he have missed it? He played with Steve’s Captain America’s shield. He has a freaking photo of it. He stares at it for a couple of minutes trying to assimilate the new information.

But it all make sense now. Steve’s PTSD. The way he speaks. His clothes. God, his get up is old. And he keeps teasing Steve about it. His eyes bulge out when he realizes how he had debouched the America’s greatest hero, all the teasing and seducing he had done mortifies him now.

“Stiles.” Scott calls. Stiles look up at Scott who is worriedly looking at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just a little shaken.” Stiles says, calmly. He doesn’t want to worry the pack.

What are the odds that his soulmate will be Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America?

The next day, Steve calls him. Stiles doesn’t pick up. He doesn’t know how to deal with this situation. How many people in the world realized someone they know and someone who they are a little bit completely in love with is a superhero who is born pre-World War II? He doesn’t have a contingency plan for this kind of situation.

Throughout the day, his phone rings and Steve’s name appears on his phone. And still, Stiles doesn’t answer it.

During lunch, the pack confronts him. The anxiety and sadness coming from Stiles has gone all time high. He receives a text from Steve asking if he was alright and that he was worried about him. Steve must be thinking he’s one of the casualties. Stiles closes his eyes and rests his head on his arms on the table.

A hand touches his shoulders. Stiles looks up at Scott.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Stiles shakes his head. He cringes at how blatantly bad of a lie it is. “I’m just worried about someone. I’ll be fine. Don’t sweat it.”

Nobody buys it, Stiles can tell. But they let him be because they know Stiles can handle it and if not, they’ll be there to catch him.

By the fourth day, Steve had stopped calling. Stiles feels a little bit disappointed and he finds himself checking his phone every now and then. Nothing from Steve though. His chest feels heavy and he opts out of the pack night. He doesn’t want them looking at him with those concerned puppy dog eyes.

Stiles is alone in the kitchen. His dad is working night shift. Playing with his half eaten food, he is debating whether he’ll call Steve when the door bell rings.

He activates the barrier in case it is the wolves who wants to stage an intervention. He doesn’t need an intervention. If it’s Lydia, we’ll he’s fucked. When he opens the door, he is ready to tell Scott to fuck the hell off.

But he gets tongue tied when he sees that it is Steve and his heart almost stilled. The man was wearing the jacket he gave him. His hair is a little disheveled and a curl of hair on his forehead. But what gets Stiles the most is how he looked so nervous and worried at first. And when he sees him, he let out a sigh of relief and looked so happy.

“Hey.” Steve greets breathlessly with a smile.

Stiles heart melts and he jumps and hugs Steve tightly. He can feel the warmth of the older man’s body. Clean masculine scent he likes so much. He almost lost this. He almost lost _him_. And now, he’s here. Stiles can’t hold it in and he starts to cry.  He feels Steve embraced him.

“I thought you were going to die.” Stiles says and whimpers.

Steve pulls him back and cups his face with gentle hands. “Look at me.” Steve gently cajoles him to look up and Stiles does. “I am here. I am with you.”

Stile surges up and kisses him, with everything he had. He bares his feeling, his very soul for Steve. And he can tell Steve feels just as much. Stiles pulls back and says, “I love you.”

Steve smiles widely, “I love you too.”

“I made beef brisket. Do you want to come in and try some?” Stiles says suddenly shyly.

“I would love to.” Steve answers.

Steve comes in the house and as Stiles leads him to the kitchen. Stiles serves Steve a big portion because the man has a big appetite (and his dad won’t have that much of bad cholesterol for leftovers. He’d have one too many donuts at work this week)

“I thought you were an agent.” Steve says after a few bites. “Can you tell me why were you in my apartment? I promise I won’t get angry. I’m just curious to know.”

Stiles pauses at that because it’s a little messed up if it weren’t for those nosy blue little shits. Only bad things come into his mind when he thinks about it. “It’s a little weird. A whole lot of weird. You might not believe me.”

Steve raises an unimpressed I brow and Stiles chuckles at that.

And Stiles tells him about the wisps and what had happened that night. How these blue fires keep appearing in his life. That sometimes they lead him to start a change or a chain reaction in someone’s life. Or the times, many many time, he got in trouble because apparently serving justice or karma is also in their job description and they made him an agent of Fate. There’s something about him that can changes a person’s destiny, something about him that lets him choose his own destiny. And the wisps like to see this unexpected changes. If Stiles also knows exactly what’s going to happen, he’d be pretty bored too.

And Steve doesn’t even blink when he tells Stiles that he believes him and that he is relieved that Stiles isn’t there to rob him the first night they met.

“Well, I did steal your heart. But you also stole mine so we’re even.” Stiles jokes. Steve put down his fork and looked at him flatly. “Hey that was good. Cliché but good.”

Steve just shook his head and continues eating but there was a small smile on his lips.

And then Stiles finds himself telling Steve about werewolves and hunters and magic. And Steve starts telling him about his story, about Bucky, the fight against Hydra and the recent battle of New York.

“What about that night last week when you came in looking like you…” Steve clears his throat unable to even say the word.

“That was actually my fault. I tried to teleport. I did succeed but I wasn’t completely ready. I haven’t built up my magical stamina for it.” Stiles said.

“You have magic?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. I’m just starting to learn it. I would have used it to help you during the invasion but I’m not powerful enough. Not yet. But I will be. And I’d be there the next time you need help.” Stiles says earnestly.

“You shouldn’t. It’s too dangerous. I-I can’t lose you.” Steve said sternly.

“What do you think I felt when I saw you fighting those aliens? I never been so afraid in my whole life. I was losing my mind just sitting there doing nothing. I can’t lose you too. I want to protect you like how you want to protect me. Isn’t this why we strive to be stronger? To protect the people we love? And the fates know, I _do_ love you.” Stiles says his voice cracking at the end.

Steve warps his arm around Stiles shoulder and with his free hand, he holds Stiles hand.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m… I just lost so _many_ people already fighting the good fight. I don’t think I can take losing you.”

“And what if I lose you?” Stiles painfully askd Steve. Steve breathes out a heavy sigh because he knows just how awful it is to be left alone. “We can’t leave this life. We’re both in too deep. We’ll always be in danger. And if we’re gonna lose each other, I’d want to be there with you because I will fight with everything I’ve got to save you.” 

Stiles can tell Steve will disagree even when everything he said is true. Because that is who Steve is. A chivalrous, kind-hearted good man. So Stiles touches Steve’s cheek to make him look him in the eyes.

“If we’re gonna do this, _us_ , we have to do it _together_ or else it won’t work at all. You don’t have to fight your battles alone, Steve. You can take me with you?” Stiles offers wholeheartedly. He’d do everything for Steve. He’ll kick alien butts if I have to.

Steve searches his eyes. Whatever it is he was looking for he must have found it because he nods the next moment.

“Together.” Steve promises. Stiles smiles at that and kisses the hell out of Steve, burning away any lingering thoughts that he isn’t completely honest with his offer. Steve chuckles. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just want to be a superhero.”

Stiles grinned and shrugged coyly. “Maybe… maybe not. I make no confession.”

 

After that, Stiles pushes himself to be train harder. He needs to overcome his limits. He still can’t teleport without burning through his magic so he thinks of other ways to help Steve.

Stiles made a totem so he can send his help no matter where Steve. He used the lucky red ribbon his mother gave to him when he was a baby. It is kind of their ancestry’s superstitious tradition to tie a red ribbon on their baby for protection against evil and bring good luck. And Stiles thinks it’s perfect. He’d been holding on to it as memory of her.

Steve is hesitant to take totem knowing what it meant to Stiles. But Stiles insists because he means a lot to him. Steve reverently takes it.

And the next time Steve need help, Stiles is there with him through the totem. Steve agrees to let him help if the situation calls for it. He doesn’t want to rely too much on magic because that would make him lax that is not okay.

There’s some complication? Side effects? Stiles doesn’t know what to call it. But every time Stiles uses his magic, he can feel the bond between him and Steve take form and grow stronger. It starts with the feelings and then the small thoughts until they can carry out a full conversation inside their heads.

It freaks them out a little at first. Stiles isn’t sure if it’s really his magic or if it’s their bond as a soulmate. Maybe it’s both. He doesn’t really know how or why but it’s intense. And by intense he meant _really_ intense. There’s a feedback to everything he’s feeling and that goes for Steve too. They can feel what the other is feeling. And god jerking off had never felt so sinful and taboo. The first time he needs to relieve himself was so embarrassing. But after that, and few more minor hiccups, they have grown closer together and more comfortable with each other.

During Steve’s battles, Stiles will use his magic to help him. Sometimes to heal fatal wounds mid battle or deflect a particularly dangerous attack. Heal the injured. Or find a hidden enemy.

The first time Steve really needs Stile’s help was a fight against Juggernaut. Because how do you fight an unstoppable force?

 _“By being an immovable object.”_ Stiles said through their bond. He poured his magic into Steve like a damn and he air around him stilled and everyone in the class room feels his presence. He had to close his eyes because he knows they are glowing. Then when Steve receives the outpouring magic, he glowed ethereally blue and his eyes became electric. Steve held his shield in front of him and braced his body.

When Juggernaut slammed on Captain America’s shield, a massive shock wave ripples through the air, shattering all the glass in the nearby areas. Steve endures it. Stiles holds his belief. They believe in each other. Their bond resonates their trust and amplifies the spell. Steve glowed almost blindingly and Juggernaut was thrown back, crashing through building and knocking him unconscious.

Everyone looked at Steve who was glowing with potent magic and they asked him about the magic but he declined to divulge any information. The pack looked at Stiles and asked him what had happened but Stiles dismissed it as an overpowered levitation spell. Nobody buys it. Steve and Stiles don’t really mind. They can speculate all they like. This bond and everything that comes with it is theirs and they don’t have to explain it to anyone.

They figure it’s the best way Stiles can help without divulging his identity.

 

As the days passed, their bond grew stronger to the point that they can meld their minds. They are able to do what the other can. Like how Stiles takes down an alpha of the alpha pack through close combat. Or how Steve dispels Lorelie’s enchantment and the fact the he isn’t even affected by it in the first place. Sometimes, Steve will help Stiles in planning against attacks on the pack. Sometimes, Stiles gives Steve crazy ideas against supervillains.

They’ve become accustomed to having each other inside each other’s head that they sometimes forget that neither one is physically there. They become silent as they listen to one another. And this became more apparent as the time passed, people are started noticing this weird pauses. Especially on Stiles end because he has no brain to mouth filter and say things out loud, carrying their telepathic conversation out of his head.   

They aren’t aware of it until Lydia confronted Stiles in his house. Because of it has to be the one person who can literally pick him apart but also because Lydia has suffered having someone else inside her head that makes her do things she doesn’t want to do. He can see her almost breaking apart but she keeps herself together because after everything that had happened Lydia had become one of the most genuine friends he had. Brutally honest and no nonsense. Everyone had dismissed his weird pauses except her because she knows the symptoms of a possession.

Stiles calms her down. He tells her that it’s okay and that he isn’t possessed. He tells her to _listen_ , as a banshee, she can hear anything that should not belong in the world of the living. And she _listens_ and she can’t hear anything inside Stiles which baffles her even more.

Stiles tells her not to worry about it. It’s not something bad. But he’s not ready to share it yet. He and Steve are still dancing around the social responsibility of being in a relationship. Prolonging the inevitable that they’d have to tell the important people in their life. Steve is terrified to admit their relationship to the Sherriff. They’ll tell them later but not soon. Lydia agrees but she keeps on hounding him about it for the next several weeks.

 

Another Earth. A red sky. The end of all is coming. Everyone is scrambling for an answer, a way to stop it. All the great minds and all the countries had dropped everything and concentrated on the most pressing matter: how to save the world. No one can figure it out. Even Stiles magic can do nothing to delay it.

Stiles looks at his pack. All of them were scared. Everyone is clinging at each other like a lifeline, like it is their last time. It may as well be. His dad had been running around town trying to calm the everyone earlier and by the second hour, commands his deputies to go home and be with their family. And now, he is sitting beside Stiles with an arm around each other as they watch the other Earth comes closer.

After all the miracles they’ve pulled and the battles they’ve won, Stiles can’t figure out how to stop this. Stiles tries to look forward in time and sideways across alternate timeline. He keeps on trying but there is just nothing. How do they stop something that can burn away the future? They are running out of time. If only they need to turn back the hands of time, they can figure one what has cause this multiversal incursion. They have to put the whole universe in a time loop until they can find a way to save it.

Then Stiles remembers about a magical gem in the temples of Kathmandu. A gem with the power to turn back time.

Stiles sits up straight. Maybe he can buy them more time to figure it out. Steve perks up at Stiles train of thought. Then, he sees a wisp appears in front of him. Its light is fading, glowing dimmer and dullen by the bleeding sky. Stiles feels choke up. Stiles reaches out and it sits on his fingers. “Give me one last trail, buddy. One last chance to change the course of Fate.”

Everyone looks at him. But his eyes are glue to the wisps after wisps appearing and making a trail. Stiles stands up.

“Stiles, where are you going?” His dad asks.

“Kathmandu.” Stiles says.

His dad incredulously looks at him. “What? What are you gonna do there?”

“Doing what I’ve been doing the past several months. Saving the world. Can’t stop now when it needs me the most.” Stiles says honestly before he takes a step towards the trail.

After a few steps the forest became dark and he was walking in a hall way. When reaches the end of it, he comes out of a court yard. Across the other side, he saw Steve comes out of the door too. In the middle of the court yard is an old man, holding an amulet the shape of an eye. Dozens of wisps are littered around them.

Stiles and Steve walks to the old man and when they meet, Steve takes his hand in his.

“I have been waiting for you.” The old man says. He holds out the amulet to Stiles. Stiles takes it and with it comes the knowledge of how to use it. The man fades away.

He and Steve shared a look. They know what it takes to do the spell to put the universe in a time and it’s a steep toll. But it’s a price they need to pay to give their world universe a chance to survive. They proceed in preparing the spell.

Steve gives him a weak smile. The man has sacrificed almost all of his lifeforce to energize the ley lines of the world. He is barely hanging on to life. They have to use the power of the Earth to power the time loop spell in universal scale. Stiles magic can only envelop the earth and it isn’t enough to revert the incursion.

“I am with you till the end of the line.” Steve says.

Stiles nods. He opens the amulet and the he activates the spell. The magic circle around them begun to glow and the Time Stone in the amulet glowed brighter. Stiles commands _time_ and the world, the whole universe, starts to move backwards. Except for the two of them inside the magic circle.

Stiles holds Steve’s hand and the man smiles brighter. They’ve been through so much already. Fate has brought them together but it’s their choice to stay together. Stiles will choose him time and again.

“I will find you in the next hundreds and thousands lifetimes. I will always find you because I love you.” Stiles promises.

“I love you too.” Steve say and pulls Stiles into a desperate searing kiss, to let him know how much he loves the younger man and Stiles kisses him with the same fervor.

Stiles released the spell. And they start to fade and disintegrate to glittering green lights. But that’s okay because they have each other and they will always find each other in the next dozen and hundred lifetimes.


End file.
